Text data may be expressed in a multitude of human understandable languages (human languages) that implement different human writing systems to communicating content. For example, while the Chinese language uses numerous text characters to express content, human languages using Latin text characters may reuse common text characters that are combined phonetically and arranged in different ways to express content. An application that makes use of text data expressed in a human language may support multiple human languages that utilize different human writing systems to express the underlying content. However, the application may be inefficient when accounting for the multitude of human languages.